


I Thought I was your Hero

by CinderWritesStuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWritesStuff/pseuds/CinderWritesStuff
Summary: Roman was The hero...... Right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I Thought I was your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Accidental self harm

Roman's POV:

"I thought I was your hero." I couldn't believe this, they trusted him over me?

"Roman, you are my hero!"

I looked over at Deceit, I needed to know... I needed to know if I was right........ He nodded.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" I really couldn't......

"Kiddo....... We love you."

I scoffed "Right."

Everyone but the one who mattered most. I sunk out. Clearly I wasn't needed. The first thing that greeted me was a mirror. I can no longer see the prince I was. I can only see the pathetic side I am . It was my fault Thomas was single. It was my fault he was unhappy. It was my fault-

"STOP LYING!"

I squeaked as I fell backwards. It was De- Janus. I could no longer call him Deceit- It had become clear I was the real villain.

"I said stop!" he growled. Legitimately growled. I was scared, I guess he could see that because his expression softened.

"Roman love please stop. You are hurting your arms."

Huh? My arms? Oh....... When had I begun to scratch them? Shit! that's a lot of blood. I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe?!?!?

"Roman! Roman darling, I need you to copy my breathing. Ok?"  
I nodded. I couldn't do much else could I?

"ok love, now follow me, I for 4 hold for 7 out for eight. 4-7-8."

His voice was so deep and soothing...... Why hadn't I noticed that before?

"There you go....." He cooed when my breathing steadied after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry" i whimpered pathetically. "I should not have made fun of your name"

" It's quite alright Roman, I should apologize as well, I should not have snapped at you."

"mmm- It's ok Jan" I blushed a bit when I realized how close we were but he was so soft..... I was getting sleepy.... 

"Sleep my prince.... It's been a long day."

That was all the invitation I needed.

3rd Person POV:

They ended up cuddling all through the night....... And that's how Patton found them the next morning, and he totally didn't take multiple pictures of the sleeping couple.


End file.
